


Repulsors Are Cool

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bored Tony Stark, IronWinter - Freeform, M/M, Sick Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Tony estaba aburrido, y Tony estando aburrido nunca era algo bueno. A Bucky le encantaba usar el ejemplo del horno microondas en el piso común, que por casualidad comenzó a dispensar café hasta que tuvo un colapso cuando alguien intentó pedirle chocolate caliente.Así que realmente, lo que sucedió no fue su culpa. Si alguien tenía la culpa, era Bucky. Sí, Tony iba a apegarse a eso.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Repulsors Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repulsors Are Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215121) by [CognizantCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CognizantCatastrophe/pseuds/CognizantCatastrophe). 



Tony estaba aburrido.

Tony estaba aburrido, y Tony estando aburrido nunca era algo bueno. A Bucky le encantaba usar el ejemplo del horno microondas en el piso común, que por casualidad comenzó a dispensar café hasta que tuvo un colapso cuando alguien intentó pedirle chocolate caliente. 

Así que realmente, lo que sucedió no fue su culpa. Si alguien tenía la culpa, era Bucky. Sí, Tony iba a apegarse a eso.

Después de todo, Bucky fue quien de alguna manera contrajo una gripe de una semana, y luego pasó la mayor parte de esa semana durmiendo en su cama o convirtiéndose en el mejor amigo del sanitario. O el bote de basura. Lo que estuviera más cerca.

Y como Tony era el novio más amoroso, cariñoso y perfecto, muchas gracias, había pasado la mayor parte de la semana cuidando a su novio contaminado con gripe. Bueno, lo hizo cuando la fiebre se disparó, colocando paños frescos en la frente de Bucky. Y, por supuesto, tenía la desafortunada tarea de lavar la papelera si Bucky, por casualidad, vomitaba allí. Necesitaba inventar algo para remediar eso, porque limpiarlo era asqueroso.

Tal vez solo debería haber usado bolsas de basura.

Oh bien; muy tarde ahora.

Así que Bucky estuvo enfermo durante una semana, y eso significaba que Tony estuvo aburrido durante una semana. Pero ahora, la semana había terminado, y Tony se sintió aliviado al notar que, aunque todavía estaba agotado, Bucky no había tenido fiebre durante 24 horas. ¡El final estaba a la vista!

Tony se sentó en la cama junto a la forma dormida de Bucky y le besó la frente. Bucky resopló y se despertó lentamente, algo que hizo que las mariposas revolotearan en el estómago de Tony.

Bucky nunca dormía profundamente a menos que estuviera en su habitación y Tony estuviera con él. Era una prueba de lo mucho que Bucky confiaba en él, y aunque Tony podía distraerse y ensimismarse, aún notaba las pequeñas cosas. Especialmente cuando Bucky estaba involucrado.

Como la forma en que las pestañas de Bucky revoloteaban contra sus mejillas cuando se despertaba de un sueño profundo, y la forma en que se acurrucaba contra Tony cuando cuchareaban. Notaba la forma en que Bucky siempre se colocaba entre las ventanas y Tony, o las puertas y Tony, o las personas y Tony, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una amenaza.

Bucky era su caballero de brillante _armadura_. Énfasis en el brazo.

Tony apenas logró contener una carcajada ante su propia broma.

Tony difícilmente se consideraba una damisela en apuros o alguien que necesitaba ser protegido, pero el sentimiento todavía estaba allí, y aún era agradable. Nunca dejaba de enviarle una sensación cálida y reconfortante cuando pensaba en lo lejos que Bucky había llegado desde el pequeño fiasco de la guerra civil de los Vengadores.

No es que alguna vez lo llamara así delante del Capipaleta. Ese hombre odiaba que se le recordara lo cerca que habían estado de romperse el uno al otro.

Tony pasó los dedos por el cabello de Bucky y volvió a besarle la frente.

"Tony", Bucky murmuró en voz baja.

"Oye, sexy", respondió Tony. "¿O debería decir dormilón? ¿Enfermizo? No has tenido fiebre por más de 24 horas. Deberías sentirte mejor".

"Mmm, sí, me siento mejor", Bucky murmuró de nuevo. "¿Qué día es?"

"Jueves".

"Jueves", repitió Bucky, parpadeando lentamente hacia Tony. Luego frunció el ceño, sus cejas se juntaron. "¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?"

"No", dijo Tony con desdén. "Le dije a Pep que regresaría cuando te sintieras mejor y que me enviara un correo electrónico si surgía algo. He estado contigo todo el tiempo. Has estado enfermo por una semana".

"No me extraña que me sienta como si hubiera caído de un tren".

Tony dejó escapar un sonido herido.

"¿Demasiado pronto?" Bucky preguntó, con su encantadora sonrisa en su lugar.

"Sí, siempre", resopló Tony. "Soy el único que puede decir cosas así".

"Bien, bien", respondió Bucky mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y entrelazaba su mano de carne con la mano de Tony.

Tony se inclinó y volvió a besar la frente de Bucky. Bucky frunció el ceño, pero Tony sonrió y le sacudió un dedo. "No pienso contagiarme de esa gripe", respondió Tony. "He sido diligente con la desinfección".

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco. "Así que besar mi frente y limpiar mi vómito de la papelera está bien, ¿pero besarme no?"

"¡No!" Tony se rió mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Voy a conseguirte un poco de agua, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", asintió Bucky, mirando a Tony dirigirse hacia un refrigerador a un lado de la habitación donde guardaban un montón de botellas de agua. Y algo de alcohol, no es que Bucky pudiera emborracharse. Bueno, hubo una vez con el licor Asgardiano que trajo Thor, pero esa era otra historia.

"¿Tony?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Ton se giró, confundido, hasta que vio a Bucky mirando su brazo de metal con una mezcla de horror y fascinación.

"Oh. Ese es tu brazo, cariño".

" _Sé_ que es mi brazo", gruñó Bucky, sosteniéndolo hacia arriba. "¿Por qué es dorado? ¿Y por qué demonios hay esta cosa brillante en mi palma?"

"Bueno, la estrella es roja, así que no podía pintar tu brazo rojo; eso sería ridículo", respondió Tony, como si todo eso hubiera sido obvio. “Y la _cosa brillante_ , como le pusiste tan elocuentemente, es un repulsor. Los repulsores son geniales".

"¡Tony!" Bucky se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" Tony preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Por qué me pintaste el brazo y le pusiste un repulsor?"

"¡Estaba aburrido!", gritó Tony. "Es tu culpa, de todos modos; estabas durmiendo como un muerto. Por una semana. ¿Quién duerme durante una semana? Eso no es normal".

"Yo... yo... ¡estaba enfermo!", tartamudeó Bucky, en conflicto en cuanto a qué parte de la declaración de Tony debía abordar primero. "Estaba enfermo y dormido, ¡¿y decidiste hacer esto?! ¿cómo lo hiciste en la habitación, de todos modos?", exclamó Bucky, agitando su brazo. Saltó cuando el repulsor se disparó accidentalmente, destruyendo una lámpara. Bucky miró a Tony.

"¡No me mires a mí!", gritó Tony, levantando sus manos en el aire y tratando de parecer inocente. "Tú eres el que tiene el repulsor en la mano. Debes mirar hacia donde apuntas esa cosa; podrías romper algo".

Bucky lo miró, y Tony parpadeó inocentemente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, antes de que Bucky finalmente se levantara y suspirara.

"Voy a ir a tu laboratorio, y vas a arreglar esto", gruñó Bucky. "No tendré un brazo dorado ni un repulsor cuando hayas terminado".

Tony vio como Bucky se ponía un pantalón de chándal y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Tony se mordió el labio y trató de contener una sonrisa, pero falló. Eso podría haber ido mejor, pero también podría haber ido mucho peor. Bucky todavía debía estar cansado, si lo tomó tan bien.

Lástima que Tony supiera que a Bucky no le gustaría el color y pusiera un producto químico en la pintura que la haría caerse en la ducha.

Pensándolo bien…. tal vez no sea tan malo. Él había modernizado la ducha en su laboratorio el mes anterior para que pudieran caber los dos, y aún tenían que estrenarla.

Sin embargo, el repulsor... probablemente tendría que hacer algo al respecto primero.

"Oye, ¿JARVIS?"

"¿Sí señor?"

"No menciones el sistema de sonido que puse en su brazo".

"¡TONY!"

"Creo que lo acaba de descubrir, señor".


End file.
